tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Thera 10.4: Cula-Panthaka
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Theragatha >> Thera(236):Cula-Panthaka Adapted from the Archaic Translation by Mrs. C.A.F. Rhys Davids. Note: 'C' in Pali text is pronounced as 'ch' as in 'China'. ---- Chapter X. Ten Verses =236. Cūḷa-Panthaka= His previous story is told in the Eighth Chapter, in the Theragatha of Maha Panthaka(his elder brother). The remainder is in the Commentary on the [[Cullaka-Seṭṭhi-Jātaka].1] He, on another occasion, uttered these verses: ---- 557 Dandhā mayhaɱ gati āsi paribhūto pure ahaɱ,|| Bhātā ca maɱ paṇāmesi gaccha dāni tuvaɱ gharaɱ.|| || 558 Sohaɱ paṇāmito bhātā saŋghārāmassa koṭṭhake,|| Dummano tattha aṭṭhāsiɱ sāsanasmiɱ apekhavā. || || 559 Bhagavā tattha āgañchi sīsaɱ mayhaɱ parāmasi,|| Bāhāya maɱ gahetvāna saŋghārāmaɱ pavesayī.|| || 560 Anukampāya me satthā pādāsi pādapuñjaniɱ|| Etaɱ suddhaɱ adhiṭṭhehi ekamantaɱ svadhiṭṭhitaɱ.|| || 561 Tassāhaɱ vacanaɱ sutvā vihāsiɱ sāsane rato,|| Samādhiɱ paṭipādesiɱ uttamatthassa pattiyā.|| || 562 Pubbenivāsaɱ jānāmi dibbacakkhu visodhitaɱ,|| Tisso vijjā anuppattā kataɱ buddhassa sāsanaɱ.|| || 563 Sahassakkhattumattānaɱ nimminitvāna panthako,|| Nisīdambavane ramme yāva kālappavedanā. || || 564 Tato me satthā pāhesi dūtaɱ kālappavedakaɱ,|| Paveditamhi kālamhi vehāsādupasaŋkamiɱ. || || 565 Vanditvā satthuno pāde ekamantaɱ nisīdahaɱ,|| Nisinnaɱ maɱ viditvāna atha satthā paṭiggahī.|| || 566 Āyāgo sabbalokassa āhutīnaɱ paṭiggaho,|| Puññakkhettaɱ manussānaɱ paṭigaṇhittha dakkhiṇan' ti.|| || ---- 557 Sluggish and halt the progress that I made, And therefore was I held in small esteem. My brother judged I should be turned away, And asked me, saying: 'Now do you go home.' 558 So I, dismissed and miserable, stood Within the gateway of the Monks's Park(monastery), Longing at heart within the Rule(order) to stay. 559 And there he came to me, the Exalted One(Buddha), And laid his hand upon my head; and took My arm, and to the garden led me back. 560 To me the Lord(Buddha) in his kindness gave A napkin for the feet and instructed me thus: 'Fix you your mind on this clean thing, the while Well concentrated2 you do sit apart.' 561 And I who heard his blessed Word abode Glad only and always to keep his Rule,3 Achieving concentrated thought and will, That I might win the crown of all my quest. 260 562 And now I know the where and how I lived, And clearly shines the Divine eye;4 The Threefold Wisdom have I made my own, And what the Buddha remains us do is done. 563 In thousand different shapes did Panthaka Himself by power abnormal multiply; And seated in the pleasant Mango-Grove,5 Waited until the hour should be revealed. 564 Then did the Lord(Buddha) send a messenger, Who came revealer of the hour to me, And at the appointed time I flew to Him. 565 Low at his feet I worshipped; then aside I sat me down; and me so seated near When as he had discerned, the Lord(Buddha) then caused that men should do him ministry.6 566 High altar7 He where all the world may give, Receiver of the oblations of mankind, Meadow of merit for the sons of men, He did accept the gifts of piety. ---- 1 Jāt., i., trans. p. 114. Dhammapāla also gives the story, agreeing in all but a few details, in which his version is the simpler. The gist of the 'remainder' is contained in the verses above. He also mentions the double eminence (in mind-created forms and in mental evolution), defined by Buddhaghosa as skill in the fourfold Rūpa and Arūpa jhāna, assigned to Cūḷa-Panthaka and his elder brother respectively (Ang., i. 24). 2 Svadhiṭṭhitaŋ is paraphrased only by manasikārena. Panthaka handles the cloth while he muses, till it is no longer clean and smooth. 3 Sisters, verses 187, 194, 202. 4 Above, verse 516. 5 The property of the court physioian and lay-adherent, Jīvaka. See Sisters, p. 139 n. 6 The story relates that, whereas Panthaka's elder brother, who was steward, had omitted his junior from the monks entertained at lunch by Jīvaka, the Buddha (who had left Cūḷa-Panthaka studying impurity by the towel as object-lesson) closed his bowl with his hand when food was offered till Cūḷa had been sent for. How Cūḷa's new powers of magic mystify the messenger is told in the Jātaka Commentary. 7 This rendering of āyāgo, following Dr. Neumann, is supported by the Commentary's yajitabba-ṭhānabhūto, 'who is become the place where oblations should be made.' ----